flower's
by Najwa1024
Summary: di beri kejutan mungkin kita akan sangat bahagia karena kita menginginkan sebuah kejutan itu, apalagi kejutannya romantis seperti yang diberikan seseorang yang kita kenal dan sangat dekat dengan kita.{jeon jungkook x reader}.


**Flower's**

 **perhatian:**

 **Jungkook milik ayah dan ibunya dan Bighit intertainment saya hanya meminjam.**

 **cerita milik saya don't reupload.**

 **(Jeon Jungkook x reader)**

 **satu chapter aja**

 **cerita ini drama picisan yg dibuat oleh orang tidak berbakat menulis,dan menggunakan bahasa non baku dll.**

 **no like don't read**

_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu,yang aku tau jungkook akan mengajak ku untuk bersamanya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui karena dia mengatakan itu merupakan kejutan ya dan aku pun menuruti permintaan nya untuk ikut bersamanya.

aku turun dari ranjangku untuk segera mandi dan menemui jungkook, jungkook merupakan tetanggaku rumah kami hanya bersebrangan dengan rumahku dia orang yang sangat baik menurutku bahkan ibu nya pun ramah, aku dan jungkook sangat dekat ketika kecil kami sering bermain bersama dan jika ada pr atau tugas kelompok dia selalu sekelompok dengan ku tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, sekarang kami sudah remaja kami agak kurang dekat setelah remaja mungkin karena faktor usia, tetapi sampailah pada hari ini jungkook mengajak ku pergi,aku bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat.

aku segera mandi setelah bangun dan menyiapkan baju apa yang akan ku pakai dan aku tertarik untuk memakai baju dress berwarna putih yang roknya sampai selutut dengan panjang lengan nya sedikit pendek.

"Hufftt apa hari ini akan menyenangkan kemana sebenarnya jungkook membawa ku"kataku pelan.

setelahnya aku lansung berpakaian ,dan tiba-tiba ibu muncul mengatakan.

"sayang sarapan dulu ya sebelum berangkat bersama jungkook"pinta ibu.

"baik bu aku akan segera turun untuk sarapan"jawab ku pada ibu.

"baguslah akan ibu tunggu"dan akhirnya ibu menghilang.

aku sudah mengenakan baju dan memulai sarapan.Menurut ku masakan ibu adalah masakan yang terenak yang pernah aku makan,bagiku ibu malaikat tatanpa sayap karena baik dan selalu perhatian pada ku maupun ayah.

"bu,ayah sudah berangkat ya?"

"iya ayah mu baru saja berangkat "oh,begitu"

tok tok tok...

terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"oh,sebentar biar ibu yang buka"

"baik bu"

"hah, jungkook kau mau mengajak putri ku jalan jalan kan.tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilnya"

"uhmm,baiklah"jungkook mengangguk.

"sayang jungkook sudah didepan menunggumu berangkatlah sana"kata ibu antusias.

"baiklah bu,kenapa ibu mengatakan nya dengan antusias ibu mau mengusirku"aku memasang wajah masam.

"hmm, ibu mengusirmu bercanda,cepatlah sana jungkook sedang menunggumu"

"yes i do"

aku melangkahkan kaki ku dan aku melihat jungkook memakai baju berwarna putih juga.

setelah itu aku dan jungkook berpamitan pada ibu untuk pergi.Kami pergi dengan berjalan karena kata jungkook tempat nya cukup dekat.

"hei nona manis,kebetulan sekali ya kita hari ini memakai baju warna putih,

mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh"

"kenapa sih kamu hari ini kamu sakit"ucap ku sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"iya,aku sakit dan karena itu aku butuh perawatan mu untuk sembuh"

"astagaaa,kau benar benar sakit aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit sikapmu berubah 90 derajat dari biasanya"aku panik.

"shhhht,aku akan sembusembuh bila kau terus bersamaku jadi kita berdua saja"ucap nya sambil menyentuh bibir ku dengan jari telunjuknya.

selanjutnya kami pun sudah sampai di 'tempat' yang jungkook katakan, aku begitu terkejut karena ia membawaku ke tempat yang begitu indah dengan ada rerumputan dan bunga yang sangat banyak serta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan kesana kemari.aku sangat bahagia karena pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yg selalu ku impikan.

"jungkook, kau tau dari mana tempat ini ini sangat indah"

"aku menemukan tempat ini lima tahun yang lalu,aku mengamati tempat ini selama itu untuk mengetahui kapan bunga akan bermekaran dan kapan kepompong itu menjadi kupu-kupu semua itu aku lakukan demi kau"

"benarkah itu jungkook aku sangat bahagia,oleh karena itu aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya"

"terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk semua ini, sebagai terima kasih yang sangat banyak...maukah kau menjadi pacarku"bisik jungkook ditelingaku.

"ak-aku..bingung"

"baiklah kalau kau bingung,maka itu tanda ya darimu untuk menjadi kekasih ku"

"heyy,apa it-"

jungkook tiba tiba menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibir ku,aku merasakan kelembutan bibirnya dan rasa dari bibirnya yang manis,saat itu lidah jungkook mencoba untuk masuk kedalam mulutku karena aku merasakan kelembutan yang hangat aku membiarkan nya masuk dan mengabsen gigiku,ciuman kami akhirnya terhenti akibat kami kehabisan nafas jungkook menghirup udara sebanyaknya agar bisa berciuman lagi tapi saat jungkook memegang bagian kepala belakangku aku berlari untuk menghindarinya.

"heyyy,nyonya jeon jungkook mau kemana kamu!"

"huhh,pede sekali kau mengatakan aku adalah nona jeon jungkook!"aku masih terus berlari.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu aku akan mengejarmu!"

"sudah ya kejar kejarannya aku lelah jungkook"aku berbaring di atas rerumputan dan bunga yang diikuti jungkook.

"oke,aku juga lelah nyonya jeon jungkook"

kami berbaring sambil berhadapan dan jungkook mengambil bunga yang selanjutnya ditaruh di daun telingaku kami berdua saling mendekat untuk berbagi kehangatan,kami berpelukkan untuk melepas penat.

"jadi bagai mana nyonya jeon jungkook apa kau menerima lamaran ku?"

"hmm,ya aku mau karena kau aku jadi jatuh cinta karena mengatakan perasaan mu aku jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba".

"benar-benar keputusan yang bagus,tapi bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

"janji apa?"

"janji kalau kita akan menikah jika umur kita sudah matang,setuju!"

"baiklah,aku setuju tapi jangan berpaling dari ku ya apapun rintangannya"

"oke,ayo tautkan jarimu ke jariku"

kami berdua membuat janji itu sangat antusias dan kami kembali melakukan kissing sebagai janji kami juga.kami sebenarnya masih SMA kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi lulus.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

"lbu tolong bantu aku untuk memakai baju ini sulit untuk mengancingnya"

"baiklah,dasar kau ini padahal ini gaun pernikahanmu sendiri"

"mau bagaimana lagi sulit mengancingnya"

 _di ruang make up pengantin_

saat ini aku sedang di make over,aku memejamkan mataku untuk mengingat janjiku dan janji dia untuk menikah bila sudah matang dan janji kami pun terwujud sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan kami berjodoh Karena sampai saat ini kami masih mencintai.Tak terasa aku susah selesai di make up.

kini sampailah pada saat yang berbahagia aku sangat kagum melihat jungkook dengan jas berwarna putih diikuti dengan celana nyajuga berwarna putih.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik nyonya jeon jungkook"jungkook membisikkan di teling ku.

"kau juga tampan"aku berbisik kpd nya

tibalah saat nya kami mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dengan lancar kami mengatakannys semua orang tepuk tangan atas pernikahan kami.

skip time

aku dikamar beserta jungkook yang sehabis mandi.

"nyonya jungkook kesini sebentar"

"iya aku akan kesana"

aku berjalan menghampiri jungkook diruang tamu.

CUP!

"apa yg kau lakukan kita sedang berada di ruang tamu nanti ada yang melihat kita"

"jadi kau ingin kita di mana"bisik jungkook sambil menghisap leher ku.

"k-ka-kamar"kataku dengan gugup takut ada yang melihat.

"baiklah,ayo kita kekamar sayang"

lalu dia menggendongku sambil menghisap objek yang tadi.

selebihnya bayang kan sendiri apa yamg terjadi dikamar mereka.hasemeleh hasemeleh.

END

huffttt susah ya jadi fangrils yang modal wifi doang.terkadang saya ngehayal naena sama bias tapi saya tau diri kok.Bete tanggal 29 april nanti ada yang tau saya harus apa saya sdh putus asa.hiks hiks :'v


End file.
